This invention pertains to electrical control devices more particularly concerned with the mechanical arrangement of foot controls.
A traditional control device is the foot control because it leaves both the users hands free. A foot control has one or more pivoted pedals which upon depression causes a continuous change in an electrical parameter, such as electrical resistance or output voltage.
In some applications two pedals are required as two functions are to be controlled. Each pedal may be depressed individually or in some situations both are to be depressed simultaneously.
The tactile feel of the pedals is of great importance to the experienced operator. It is the primary object of this invention to provide a foot control which offers substantially identical resistance to the user where the pedals are depressed individually or simultaneously.